Tattooed L'Cie
by Atsirk Enoh
Summary: It all started with a game and a tattoo. The tattoo was one that marked Pulse L'Cie. The moment the ink touched her skin her fate changed. This twist of fate left her nowhere to go but forwards. This story is a femslash with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone. I decided since that I hardly update that I'm just going to be uploading whatever new story idea comes to mind. So now I've got a Final Fantasy 13 story and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is going to be an OC character insert story. Read this while listening to either **_Lightning's Theme, Serah's Theme,_ **or **_the opening music on the starting screen for FF 13-2._ **This is not a one shot. I wrote up the last chapter to get your attention.**

* * *

_When prayers turns to promise, not even fate can stand in their way._

_We held the light of hope in our hearts, and avhieved the impossible._

_Now we live on, to greet a new dawn._

..._I think I'm crying right now. _A girl lifted her hand and touched it to her cheek, frowning at the damp trail of tears softly flowing down her face. _I am crying...how strange. _She balled her hand into a fist and rubbed the tears out of her eyes only for more to come pouring out as emotions pounded into her, she stared at the crystal pillar that now holds up Cocoon. _Fang...Vanille...I'm so sorry I couldn't get you guys out. _The warm sunlight and the slight breeze did nothing but increase her pain. _It should've been me. Not the both of you. _Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a soft thud as she began to sob quietly.

"By the Goddess Etro, I'll make things right...now matter how long it takes. I'll make it righ-" Her sentence choked off as something burned on her abdomen. _No. _The girl scrambled to her knees and frantically pressed her hand to her abdomen just to rip her hand away in horror as she felt the familiar mark flare with unbareable heat. _No, please no. _With shaking hands she began to unzip her jacket as lines of heat and freezing cold started to snake its way around her body. Her hands were an uncontrollable mass of nerves as she finally pulled the clothe away from her body. _No...NO! H-how- this can't be happening! It was supposod to disappear like the others. _Light blue crystal was slowly making its way up her neck. She knew it was unavoidable.

"Gwen?" She bowed her head as she accepted her fate and turned her head to see the face of the one and only Lightning Farron making her way towards her.

"Lightning...please don't. Don't come any closer." New tears glistened in the dying rays of sunlight. She could see Lightning eyes widen as a piece of crystal inched in her line sight. She turned her head away and gazed at the blue sky above her.

"Gwen?" Light called her name again more urgent than the first time and started rushing to her, it made her smile. It warmed her cooling, crystallizing heart.

"Gwen...Gwen what's wrong!"

Lighting's yell drew the attention of the others and they too hastly made their way over, concern clear on their faces.

"Lightning..." She feel the tremors in the ground as they grew closer. Her eyes began closing as she swayed backwards and just beofre she hit the ground two arms wrapped around her protectively. One go over her shoulders and another around her waist. It was getting colder. She squeezed her eyes shut. A broken whisper found its way to her ears.

"No Gwen. Don't close your eyes...don't fall asleep." The pink haired soldier shook her softly, gently with pain in her voice. When she struggled to open her eyes again Lightning shook her harder. With more desperation.

"Lightning. I don't think-" A deep masculine voice, Snow's voice, was cut off sharply.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Snow." Lightning glared in his direction.

"But Sis, I'm sorry but you know what's going to-" Once more he was cut off by a punch to the stomach as Lightning still held on to Gwen.

"Don't. I got Serah back only minuets ago and now I'm going to loose Gwen...it's not fair." Snow opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Serah graspng his hand and shaking her head. _Not now Snow._

It was getting harder for Gwen to breathe as the crystals were now creeping across her face. With whatever strength she had left she open her eyes and was greeted with warm blue eyes. A smile ghosted over her lips as Lightning brushed her crystallizing hair away from her eyes and caressed the curve of her face.

"I've got to go Light." Her whisper made the words hard to hear.

"I know I don't have much time left." Almost immediately Gwen's body started to shine a soft blue. Her body began to brake away in small crystal fragments. A gasp escaped the surrounding gruop, the loudest by far coming from Lightning. The sad smile never left Gwen's lips.

"Stop." Lightning's eyebrows were drawn together and her teeth were clenched as she ground out the word, but it didn't halt the process.

"It shouldn't have to end this way. It wasn't supposed to end this way!" Hope stared at the ground while Sahz held on to a confused Dahj, consumed by the memories of his son's crystallization. Serah had released Snow's hand to kneel down beside her sister in silence.

"You'll see me again Light." Half of Gwen's body was barely visable as they broke off into fragments.

"You're disappearing..." Lightning whispered. She bent over Gwen's figure, cradling it tenderly.

"Then you'll just have to find me Claire...you have to find all the pieces of me. Promise me you will find me." She was nearly gone now.

"I will, I promise I will look for you. As long long as it takes Gwen, I won't stop until I find you." It was only a matter of seconds now and Gwen cried again her tears turning to crystal before they could drop to the ground. She spoke her last words now.

"Good bye Claire. I love..." Her last words were blown away as a strong wind that blew away her crystalized fragmants into the sky above leaving behind a woman with nothing left to hold in her arms. The soldier's eyes were lost looking at the blue sky.

"Daddy? Where did the blue lady go?" Dahj tugged at his father's sleeve. At a loss of words Sahz only held his son tighter.

"Lightning?" Serah pulled at her sister's wrist.

"Light, we have to leave now." There was no response. Serah look at her sister to find that she was slowly uncurling her hand, a glint of blue caught her eye. In Lightning's hand was a cerulean blue crystal tear. Her hand quickly clamped back down and brought it up to her heart with both hands.

_One down Gwen...as long as it takes._

* * *

**I hope some of you had some feels coming out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Here is my second chapter, I have to warn to anybody who reads this that this will be a slow paced story for the most part and that'll eventually write longer chapters. Also, thank you everyone who has added this story to their favs and to everyone who has followed my story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Origin

_When prayers turns to promise, not even fate can stand in their way._

_We held the light of hope in our hearts, and achieved the impossible._

_Now we live on, to greet a new dawn._

"I...that had to be one of the most sad yet happy games I have ever played." The girl's voice was soft as she murmured. With the back of her hand she wipped away the remnants of the torrent of tears she had cried from watching the eariler scenes. Her hand clenched into a small fist as she stared at the credits rolling up the screen. _That was just amazing! _ She internally shouted...yet her face was strangely devoid of any emotion. It was with this face she celebrated silently to herself pumping her fist into the air.

_Bring!_

Her hand stoppped in mid pump. _Huh?_

She brought her hand down and blindly gropped around in the deep pockets of her coat. Her hand enclosed around something, and bringing out her hand out there a stick of gum and a paper clip which she tossed to the side. Once again her hand delved deep within her black denim jacket to feel something else. _An eraser head, a scratch piece of paper and a penny..._those were also tossed aside into the now growing pile.

_Bring! Bring!_

_Hnnn...I'll answer you in a second. _Her hand languidly drifted to her right breast pocket and unbotted the flap. This time when she reached in she brought out a blue crumpled piece of paper. Flattening it out over her lap she read the contents, _Dear Cynthia, Hey I know it's been a awhile since we last talked and all. I just wanted to say that-_the few seconds it took Cynthia to read the first line results in the paper being recrumbled and thrown in a nearby trash bin. _That was the fifth letter this week. _The final and last time she reached in her jacket until her fingers grazed the familler metallic surface of her phone.

_Bring! _The phone lit up to show a picture of her standing next to a smiling Ali Hillis whom she had met at a convention, her arm slung happily around Lightning's voice actress and vice versa, during that time she'd become nicely acquainted with the woman. She was smilling for once. She remembered with joy when she asked the Ali to say something specific, and behind the high collor of her black jacket Cynthia's face was a brilliant red from a full blown blush. The tips of her ears were even tinted pink.

In the picture it showed that Cynthia was a girl of medium stature standing at the height of five feet six inches, given she was already 20 years old she thought she was still a bit short. Bright green eyes that was framed by her natrual shaggy orangey colored hair partially covered her eyes that would show emotion for her rather than her facial expressions, was bright as she looked at the camra. From the limited veiw of her skin a person could see that she was oddly tan for a red head. In fact someone had told her that she could pass as a video game character with how she looked, she blushed inwardly at the comment, and shoved the person 'lightly' sending the person off to the side with a bruise in payment.

_Bri- _The phone went to voice message.

"..."

"...?" _Beep. Ah, there it is, that delayed beep. _Cynthia held the phone up to her ear only to jerk back at the loud message.

"MANAGER PLEASE PICK UP THE PHONE THERE'S A SITUA-," A female voice urged before she cut off in the background yelling 'No, no! Please put the chair down!' and the message cut off altogether.

The oranged haired girl stared blandly at the screen before brushing herself off and grabbing what she needed and softly closing the door behind her, lock clicking in place.

Once outside she glanced at her watch, eyes slightly widening at the time. _Hmm, it's 6:43 a.m. I must have stayed up longer than I thought grinding for all of those crystogen points...stupid final boss..._she mumbled as she set to a fast paste, jogging the rest of the two mile distance to her job. As she jogged she thought about who could possibly be causing trouble this early in the morning. What Cynthia wanted to know was what specifically caused the problem in the first place. That was to be answered just as she arrived, she could see the top floor lit up, shadows quickly moving and reflecting across the glass.

**CRASH!**

Cynthia dove out of the way as an office chair broke through the window, showering glass down on her figure. With a thud the chair landed not one inch beside her, almost brushing her arm. The girl's eyebrow slightly drew together as she carefully brushed the glass off her shoulders and head. _That is going out of whoever's paycheck, _she glanced at the broken chair beside her, _t__hat was my favorite chair...it is so on now. _With a determined expression as she could get Cynthia pushed the doors open to the building and went straight to the stairwell, her mind in a dark place. _...I pre-ordered that chair overseas..._

She reached the tenth floor and burst through the door her eyes narrowed. For the third time that day she spoke. Her voice was quiet, but rang throughout the office.

"Someone had better explain to me why my chair was just thrown out the window." Only to have a body sending her flat on her back as the person clung to her front.

"Manageeerrrr!"

* * *

**And here is chapter 2. Tell me, does this girl calling Cynthia 'Manager' remind you of someone? Other than that please tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there everyone I am back, I hope to any of those so have my story so far have enjoyed it. Well... at least I hope you guys did****.**

**jacques0: I am honored that you're intrigued by my fanfic. Child of Heaven is one of my favorite stories.**

**Guest: Here is the update you wanted. Thank you for your enthusiasm.  
**

* * *

**Last time on the Tattooed L'Cie:**

_She reached the tenth floor and burst through the door her eyes narrowed. For the third time that day she spoke. Her voice was quiet, but rang throughout the office._

_"Someone had better explain to me why my chair was just thrown out the window." Only to have a body sending her flat on her back as the person clung to her front._

_"Manageeerrrr!"_

* * *

_Ahh...that kind of hurt._ Cynthia was currently staring at the ceiling with her assistant manager's arms flung haphazardly on her person. Still semi-stunned by being unexpectedly tackled to the floor she shifted under the light weight for a second or two before sitting upright bringing her assistant up with her, with one of her hands on the girl's waist to make sure she didn't fall. The orange haired girl quirked an eyebrow when her assistant manager let out what could only be described as a small squeal.

"Alexis..." Hearing her name the petite girl lifted her gaze to meet hers to show bright baby blue eyes that were framed by long golden blonde hair. Cynthia knew that when the girl stood that Alexis would measure at five feet and an inch, and that her smile was a brilliant white.

"Yes Manager?" The beaming girl tiled her head adoringly at the woman she was subconsciously straddling.

"Please, remove your hands." Although this was said in a calm voice Cynthia was getting a bit more uncomfortable with every second that passed. She turned her head away slightly but then flicked her eyes down to where Alexis's hands rested and then back up to her pointedly, indicating that her assistant should look down.

"Huh? Remove my...?" She then looked down and flushed a deep rose red at her hand's positions. They were stationed atop her Manager's chest. Now, normally this wouldn't be considered a problem were her Manager were a male, her hands would be settled on nice flat pectoral muscles. The problem now lies being in that fact that Cynthia was obviously not a male, leaving the only other choice of being female. That leads logic to show that she was now somewhat unintentionally cupping soft breast. Large B-cup breast to be exact, which now leads to the following reaction.

Her eyes met with the green eyed woman's for five full seconds in embarrassed silence before her body caught up with her mind.

"Eeek!" She flung herself backwards and scuttled a few feet away while averting her gaze as she apologized.

"I-I am _so _sorry for touching your chest-uh I mean breast- sorry!" Alexis hand her hands covering her eyes, but parted slightly as one blue eye peeked out.

Cynthia had gotten up a bit nebulous to what just happened. She shook her head and gently lifted the petite girl to her feet.

"It's not okay, but it wasn't really your fault. Just be careful next time, alright?"

"Right." Her blushed had faded to a mild pink.

"Let's get down to business."

During their own personal mayhem no one else seemed to notice what had happened as they were huddled around the reason of why her favorite chair had been thrown out the window. All of the workers were huddled in a circle, their attention caught on the events that were transpiring within the middle of the group. Pulling Alexis behind her they made way towards the center of attention where crashes and obscenities could easily be heard from across the room. _What on earth is going on here? I take one day off and this place turns into a brawling ground? _She could feel annoyance at the blatant disrespect of the work place. As she got closer, Cynthia could see files from the buildings archives scattered all around the room. Some of the papers were crumbled, torn, or discolored. Amongst other things she also saw an overturned desk, spilled coffee, and something unidentifiable.

As they finally reached the bulk of the group an ear popping cheer erupted from the inner circle of spectators. Then a cry of pain. That alone set her on edge. _Whatever is happen is stopping now!_ Cynthia ground her teeth in anger, she let go of Alexis's hand and dove straight into the roaring crowd.

"What is going on here!?"

* * *

**Pov Unknown**

_How dare she do this to me?_ HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO ME!? _After all the time we've been together, she thinks she can just up and go leaving me dry? _The figure stormed into the building and up the stairs at an alarming speed. Opening the door with a bang the figure entered the floor and upturned a desk in a rage spilling a cup of coffee along with it, and then rushing to a room labeled Head Manager's Office, a few workers turned around, disturbed by the loud noises. Once inside the unknown person ripped open a drawer and hurled the container and its contents out the door and having it slam into a nearby cubicle. The bang was like gun fire in the surrounding area. Other workers shot up from their desk to investigate the noise.

"What's going on?"

"Who is that?"

"What is he doing in Cynthia's office?"

Upon hearing her name he tensed before grabbing the person nearest to him and yelled point blank into their face.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Off to the side a long blonde haired girl was talking frantically into her cell phone.

"Let m-me go!" The man in his grip pawed at the large hands around the crew neck of his shirt, paying no heed to the other man's question. Not getting the answer he wanted he tossed the man to the side with a flick of his wrist.

"Stop!" A familiar voiced called out. He turn his head and flared his nostrils at who he saw. A tall and lanky man who squared out his thin frame as he approached the angered man, both of his hands held up in a sign of peace.

"This is all your fault!" He bellowed, quickly retreating back to the office he came back out with a chair, the blonde haired girl cried out "No, no! Please put the chair down!" and threw it at the newcomer.

"Duck Jason!" Yelled a spectator, he dropped to the ground without a second thought as the chair sailed above his head and through a window.

A crowd of people had begun to encircle the two as the conflict continued. Getting to his feet Jason lunged to the man in attempt to subdue him. The people around them roaring in approval. The two grappled on an even stand point when suddenly Jason's eye fell victim to a vicious right hook. He let out a short cry of pain, stumbling back and clutching his face in pain just as someone burst through the crowd.

"What is going on here!?"

* * *

**So what do you readers think so far? Good? (Hopefully) Bad? (Hope that's not the case) Confusing? (I can guess at this point it is). Let's see if you guys can guess who this mysterious man can be! You can find the answer in the pervious chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pierced

**Updated 9/27/15**

**I am currently stuck with plot holes or am trying to deal with my schooling, but I will update more often if I get ONE review this that critiques and perhaps help me set the length of a chapter. Perhaps 2,500 to 3,000 words? Please tell me what you think. Motivation is all that matters for me. I am a potato who will do nothing unless taken out of the dirt.**

************While I was writing this chapter I was listening to I'M A GIRL[ Hideya Kojima feat. DAOKO} the entire time. Look up the lyrics if you have time I would recommend listening to this song help settle the mood. Don't be fooled how deceptively sweet this song can sound. If you search up the lyrics you can find it to be quite sad. If you don't know DAOKO also did the song ME!ME!ME!************

"QUIET DOWN!"

The cheering crowd fell silent at the sound of their bosses enraged voice. While Cynthia wasn't known for her anger, when she did get upset, things could very well possibly get broken or damaged. Right now she definitely wasn't happy as she made her way forward. Men and women alike were pushed aside as Cynthia made her way to the center of the circle with Alexis clinging tightly to her arm, her eyes scanning the crowd back and forward for two particular individuals.

Two certain people that had recently been causing trouble ever since a few months ago. Usually the scuffles they had were nothing to worry about in the slightest. A hard shove here, a leg to trip the other there, and a harsh word or two. Never once had it actually escalated to a physical fight. She was going to remedy this now. Once Cynthia reached the center of the circle she looked down at Jason on the ground with a hand clasped on his left eye with a slump to his shoulders as he adverted her a sigh of irritation she shook her head, walking to the nearest cubicle that she saw, grabbed a rolling chair, and then took Jason by the arm and deposited him into the chair none too gently at the edge of the circle. Feeling a warm sensation wrapped around on her arm she remembered her assistant's arm was still looped through hers. This was something that very lightly lifted the corners of her lips. Alexis may be a bit of a handful, but there were times where she was just too cute. She reached over and pulled away Alexis's arm. Now she rose her head and looked at the ring of spectators that surrounded the three.

"Now, tell me why I have received a call from my assistant informing me that a fight broke out in _my _building? Ah...and why my chair was thrown of of the office window?" She questioned. Cynthia's expression was blank as she peered at the crowd of workers and her voice flat. Monotoned really.

The office was so silent you could almost hear a pin drop. The men and women in the office looked anxiously at one another hoping one would speak up for their sake. Instead they all shuffled uncomfortably and stared at their boss and at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well? I'm waiting, this will go by easily if one of you speaks up now." She said sternly, her arms crossed. No one said a word. Cynthia could feel her temper start to peak to a breaking point. If they weren't going to talk she would find her answers another way. _I see. That's how it's going to be...wait….just a second…what is that? _

Cynthia tensed up as she felt something behind her. She couldn't tell what it was. She turned around.

"Look out!"

_Fuck_

Her arm was up in an instant and redirected the fist coming at her face then ducked under another as she closed the distance between her and the attacker. She aimed a swift kick to his side that was nimbly dodged and countered with his own crushing blow that left her momentarily breathless. Chuckling at her staggered stance Michael brought her in close, reared his head back , and slammed it at hers in a vicious headbutt. She saw stars swimming in her vision but grit her teeth as she held herself upright. A sadistic grin flitted across her face when she brought up her leg and buried it in between his legs. Michael coughed out a pained grunt and glared at her, his face flushed from the pain. She wasn't finished yet. Quite literally after crushing his pride she quickly jabbed his eyes with two fingers and pushed him away breathlessly laughing at him while wiping off some blood from a cut her forehead she had gotten from his headbutt.

Cursing her with all he could think of Michael pawed at his eyes, blinking furiously at the fuzzy image of Cynthia partially doubled over in laughter, in rage. He pounced, tackling her to the ground where they rolled and grappled at each other. She had her hands clawing a trail on his face leaving scratches down the side of his cheek and neck. He had just got a hold of her shirt when she braced both feet on his chest and licked him off of her, ripping away the bottom of her shirt. He laughed bitterly when he saw the tattoo above her navel. It was from a game that they never finished when they were together a few years ago. One day they both decided to get tattoos in the same place, it was supposed to help them solidify their happy relationship of 6 months, but it went all to waste when an argument ended their relationship just a few weeks later. He sneered when he saw that he left a small cut from his nail across her tattoo and wiped the blood off on his jeans. A manic expression could be seen on his face when an idea sprung from the dark reaches of his mind. Oh, he had his trump card right in his pocket and he was going to **wreck** her. Scrambling to her feet she charged at him. He inched his hand to the back of his pants pocket and enclosed his fingers around a cold metal handle just as she neared him. He could feel a smile growing on his lips as she grew closer with her hand outstretched.

"You're going to have to do better than that Michael." She growled as she grasped the collar of his shirt.

Cynthia knew that she had the upper hand so far, but something felt very wrong. Oh so very wrong. Time, it was like it was all slowing down. Seconds barely trickling by felt like the pounding of drums in her chest. It almost hurt. She felt _disconnected_. Heavy and light at the same time but not at all. Cynthia didn't know what she was feeling. She let out a slow breath that echoed with a crisp and clear sound, everything other than herself sounded like they were under water. Her eyelids had turned to lead, feeling heavier than the orange haired girl could ever remember . Everything had gone blurry. With a slow turn of her head she looked at everyone in a daze, her hair fluttering. The crowd was at a full roar. Opened mouths, eyes lit up in excitement, and waving limbs. They were talking, whispering, joking, yelling…...cheering. _For whom are they all cheering for? _Her eyes dilated as they focused.

**His handsome face had a smirk on it.**

There was something wrong with her stomach. It had suddenly gotten hot. Cynthia's lips drooped into a frown and then into a twist of pain. A metallic taste in her mouth made her gag. _T-this feeling. It's….getting stronger. _She lifted a hand to her mouth when something wet spurt out and started to drip down her chin. She shuddered at the odd sensation it presented her with. She never felt anything like it before.

Ever so slowly Cynthia tilted her head down and directed her eyes to her stomach and blanched at the sight of it. Sticking out of her stomach was a pocket knife piercing directly through the center her tattoo and into her gut. The hand that held Michael's shirt collar went to her stomach, gripping the knife in disbelief, blood blossomed beautifully like roses as it colored her coat a deep crimson . Looking back to Michael she saw that his expression was one of triumphant victory. The flow of time returned to normal.

"CYNTHIA!"

Her hand dropped from her mouth, covered in red, and joined her other hand on her stomach as she started falling to her knees. Before she could reach the ground two feminine arms caught her, and struggled to lower Cynthia to the ground without hurting her. Cynthia could feel everything. The crowd's panic, Alexis's trembling arms as they held onto her sobbing in the crook of her neck, Michael's ever present smirk as her walked away with Jason racing after him, and someone calling for an ambulance.

Alexis shifted Cynthia carefully in her arms so that her head was now in her lap. She had taken off her blouse, leaving her in a white tank top that was stained in some of Cynthia's blood, and pressed it around the knife being careful not to move it. Alexis knew if she removed the knife that Cynthia's injury would get worse, but the way that Cynthia was right now wasn't much better. She helplessly pressed down harder on her bloodied blouse in frustration. This was all she could do for her.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed and Alexis could see that Cynthia was growing weaker from blood loss. Her labored breathing getting more quiet by the minute and her eyes were half lidded and glassy. By then most of the workers left in a panic either in shock or not wanting to be questioned by the police once they arrived. A few of Cynthia's closer acquaintances wanted to stay behind and wait for the ambulance to arrive. Michael? He was long gone with Jason trying to chase after him.

A friend tapped Alexis on the shoulder and informed her that the ambulance would reach them in a few minutes with the police not too far behind. A glimmer of hope lit her eyes. She quietly thanked her friend and returned to looking at her boss and close friend. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. _She's going to be just fine. She's going to the hospital and she'll be alright. _These were the thoughts that have been cycling through her head ever since she lowered Cynthia to the floor. She sat up straighter as she heard a faint sound. A few of those still at the office rushed to the window where the sun light of the early morning was starting to shine through and broke out in a happy chatter. One of them came to her side and told her the good news. The ambulance was here! Beaming with joy Alexis brought one hands to Cynthia's shoulder and gently shook her. She could hear the sirens outside the building.

"Cynthia, wake up. The paramedics are going to be here any second now. You're going to be okay!"

Lost in her happy thoughts Alexis almost failed to notice that Cynthia wasn't moving. In fact, she felt a little cold. Her eyes widened in shock as she used both hands and shook Cynthia roughly, calling her name.

"Cynthia! C-come on you can w-wake up now! T-this isn't funny! WAKE UP!" Tears came unbidden flowing down her cheeks. Her motions were on the borderline of violence as she tried to shake Cynthia awake.

Paramedics burst through the door and attempted to separate the distraught girl from the unbreathing body she shook. She tore her arms from their reaching hands crying hysterically over Cynthia's body. Her face returning to the crook of Cynthia's neck, muffling her sobs as she wrapped her arms around her unwilling to let go.

"PLEASE!...please...just wake up, Cynthia!"

**Alright everybody please tell me what you think! If things go well and I have computer access then I could in another chapter by Friday.**


End file.
